


Is It Possible

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Tudor Era, King!Crowley, M/M, alpha!crowley, omega!dean, prince!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Finally, peace reigns.But as always, it comes with a price, a price Sam is inclined to think is too high.No matter how happy he is that Hell and Lawrence are not at war anymore, he will never be content with his brother mating their King and potentially never seeing him again.Drowley AU.





	Is It Possible

**Author's Note:**

> I have to defend my title as a jar of weird AUs. Plus, we need more non-smutty stories in the Drowley tag. Enjoy!

Finally, peace reigns.

But as always, it comes with a price, a price Sam is inclined to think is too high.

No matter how happy he is that Hell and Lawrence are not at war anymore, he will never be content with his brother mating their King and potentially never seeing him again.

Plus King Crowley’s reputation is hardly the best. He seems to be a competent ruler, but he’s not beloved by his people; he never got mated because he lacks the dynastic thinking their father has always displayed; and their ambassadors (as long as they were welcomed at Hell’s court) have kept them informed of his many lovers over the years, one of whom bore him an illegitimate son. But even with only one child, and that not eligible for the throne, has Crowley ever shown much desire to be a parent.

Dean is, of course, resigned to his future, as he’s been since his presentation that made Sam the heir to the throne instead of him. For twenty years, he’s been expecting to become nothing but a bargaining chip; and he gives his consent to mating someone only slightly younger than their father with a shrug and a weak smile.

It is settled in a matter of weeks.

All Sam can do is to beseech Sir Robert Singer – known to him and his brother as “Bobby” since they were able to talk – to look after him. He’s accompanying Dean as Lawrence’s new ambassador to Hell, and he promises Sam he’ll send him frank reports, even if Dean should ask him not to.

And then his brother is gone to meet a mate who more than likely will continue to live as he did as a single alpha when the thing Dean deserves above all is devotion.

 The letter Dean sends upon his mating fulfils all the requirements to help their father forget he more or less sold his own child, but do not bring Sam any tranquillity. Dean speaks of being content, of being treated with respect, but there’s precious little to think him _happy_.

**I have been treated with respect and kindness; the suite of rooms that was prepared for me is more than comfortable; and I am to keep the courtiers who accompanied me. Even though this means I deprive you of Charlie and Benny, I can’t help but feel relieved. It’s good to have someone apart from Bobby here I can confide in until I make other acquaintances.**

Bobby confirms the impression.

_I do not mean to make you uneasy. There has been no indication that our stay here will be beset by particular hardships; but neither does the King seem very impressed with his new mate, nor does he spend much time with him. His subjects mostly ignore Dean, and he stays in his rooms most days. I know he misses riding, but haven’t been able to make him utter a request for such a simple thing as a horse to the King._

With these few words, Sam sees the situation at the strange court as clearly as if he were there himself. Dean is being ignored and kept away, as he always suspected he would; a symbol of peace, unwanted but necessary. He will make the best of it, but can Charlie, Benny and Bobby really make him forget that no one has ever thought him desirable, least of all his elusive mate?

Time passes. Sam yearns to visit his brother, but can’t let his father alone; he’s slowly being trained to rule their kingdom on his own, and Dean would never forgive him if he did a poor job.

From Dean’s letters and Bobby’s reports – the latter being definitely more informative – he learns that nothing really changes. His brother is respected, liked even as far as the ambassador can tell, but that’s not. He has limited contact to his own mate, and Bobby fumes regularly that other ambassadors, who at the beginning were worried he’d now gain an eminent status as the king consort’s intimate friend, often make jokes about them both.

Despite him referring to Dean as “the king’s consort” King Crowley himself calls him “Prince Dean” as they always did in his regular messages of good will; not even an honorary title has been bestowed upon him.

Sam despairs of Dean ever coming close to being happy.

And then the sweating sickness breaks out in Hell.

Dad is immediately alarm; all trade and diplomacy ceases until the illness has abated; and it is only after he’s promised that he’ll hold every letter he gets over fire before opening it that Sam is even allowed to read Bobby’s reports and Dean’s short notes anymore.

Dean and the others are in good health, thank God, and he’s allowed himself to hope that everything will pass without a major incident when the news that the King has fallen in is rushed to them by Bobby, who can’t even hold himself back in the missive to their father.

_As you well know, sweating sickness is highly contagious, and few are anxious to look after the king during his illness; Prince Dean has offered to look after him._

Oh God.

He’ll never see his brother again.

Bobby’s signature on the report to Sam is shaky; small wonder, considering what he has to tell him.

_I am supposed to give you Dean’s love; he doesn’t expect to survive. He says he hopes he’ll live long enough to nurse his mate through the worst, and that he will be remembered as having done his duty; and that, should one day bear a Prince or Princess bear his name, he’d have nothing against it._

Dean doesn’t send a letter on the occasion, even though it might be his last.

Sam understands.

During the next two weeks, while the King’s illness lasts, he keeps waiting for the news that his brother is infected or dead already, but it doesn’t come.

Instead, Dean nurses his mate back to health and then retires to his chambers for a quarantine of three weeks time; even Bobby is slightly optimistic after the first two have passed.

_Everything has been done for the Prince’s comfort, your Majesty; and there is not one person at court who doesn’t wish him well. The King himself takes a high interest in his mate’s health._

As usual, he’s more eloquent in his letter to Sam.

_You could have knocked me down with a feather, boy. I was chatting with ambassador Chapuys, trying to do my work while thinking only of your brother and what you would feel upon hearing the news, and then someone touched my elbow. I turned around to find myself face-to-face with the King._

_“Please, when you write to Prince Sam, let him know that his brother is doing well. I only just got the message”._

_I bowed and both I and the ambassador stared after him as he left._

_I decided to check, and sure enough, the servants (who’ve all been honourably bribed to give me the information) tell me he has been sending for news at least every two hours, and that usually small trinkets accompany his messages, things Dean will certainly enjoy, many books among them. At first, he tried to return them claiming it wasn’t worth it for them to be burned in case he got sick; but the King insisted on him having all the comfort he’s so justly worthy of, and that’s that. In fact, there’s been a lot of chattering at court, and the general opinion seems to be that Dean deserves to live a long and prosperous life for saving that of his mate, no matter how little they think of his rule._

_I still think they’re all bloody idjits here, but what can you do._

After another week – in which his father receives no less than three more official messages from King Crowley and Bobby writes to Sam almost daily – Dean is officially declared out of danger.

_Two months ago, I would have thought anyone crazy who would have predicted that a feast be ordered in Dean’s honour, or that the King would not allow him to leave his sight for the duration of it._

_Even the lords and ladies of the court were genuinely happy to see him looking so well._

It’s wonderful news, but from what he’s heard, King Crowley’s interest in _anyone_ usually doesn’t last for long. Sam can only hope that Dean’s heart may not be touched by this slight sign of gratitude.

And indeed, not a month later, Dad chuckles over a letter at breakfast.

“Here, Sammy; a note from Mendoza we intercepted. Sadly, it was damaged in the attempt and I can’t make out everything, but it seems King Crowley is after some omega. Oh well; his whims never last and Dean is too well raised to take it to heart.”

Sam is left to be furious at the very mate whose life Dean preserved by risking his own chasing after some man or woman while his brother is forced to watch.

Two days later, all his anger is done away with through a new secret report from Bobby.

_My Prince,_

_You might already have heard – God knows everyone here’s aware of it – but I still feel you’ll like to learn all about the new development from me._

_You with your inquisitive mind would laugh at the discussions going on all around me; in short, people are debating whether it is at all proper that a King should find himself smitten with his mate a year after they were joined together._

Sam blinks, then slowly reads the sentence again. Is Bobby saying...

_There can be no doubt about it. Formerly, I was often called to Dean for a chat or a game of chess as one of the few at court who would spend time with him; and indeed your brother still treats me as well as he did from the time he could walk; but these days his time is often more pleasurably engaged, since the King doesn’t feel easy unless he’s seen him and spoken to him at least once every twenty-four hours._

_Rumours abound; I paid little attention to them at first, since I couldn’t imagine the King actually sitting down and composing a poem for anyone, but yesterday I entered Dean’s quarters only for him to hide a paper from me, blushing fiercely._

_And certainly no one can explain away the new horse he was presented with last week, a beautiful full-blooded black breed that is very valuable hereabouts. He promptly named her Impala, and the reason I am free to write to you now is that he’s on a ride with his mate._

_Your brother looks more and more like the man I knew him to be back in Lawrence._

_The reason I didn’t write sooner is that we all know the King’s reputation for short-lived romances; and indeed there might be some reason to think this nothing but a short period of courting for the neglect Dean has suffered so far; but it has been over two months now since he watched over his mate in his illness and went into quarantine, and three weeks and four days since he left it, and his Majesty’s fascination shows no sign of abating._

_Dean makes more and longer appearances at court as well, and he has befriended both the natural son and the mother of his mate, to the astonishment of many. Moreover, the King has become much friendlier than he used to; I have been asked to dine with him several times, my pre-eminence as the consort’s ambassador made clear. It is only to be seen if this happy trend will continue._

Sam’s not holding his breath but really hoping his brother may grow happy despite the odds.

He seems to be, from the short notes he allows himself to write and Bobby’s long reports; and through the following months, he watches his father become more and more confused with each missive from King Crowley, since the tone of their communication changes from associates to the truly meant well-wishes of a son-in-law.

Things seem to be changing in Hell in more ways than one.

_I have not seen your brother in private for a week; but there’s no need to alarm yourself, since he and his mate are rarely apart, these days. He’s even been asked to sit in the King’s council, which has led to raised eyebrows from many; but, from the audience the King was so friendly as to grant me, I can report that he is in an excellent mood, and more ready than ever to listen to Dean._

It is not custom to send letters to more than one family member at a time, so it is a staggering proof of Dean’s new status as a favourite when, at the beginning of Summer, Sam is presented with a note at the same time as his father.

And even here, there are the professions of an affectionate brother rather than a king.

**_My only regret is that I can add no message from my mate, who is resting; but I hope that soon –_ **

**Sorry, Sammy, of course he couldn’t wait until I woke up. “Important state matters” and all that. Anyway, love you. Might have big news soon, but am not sure yet. Dean.**

Sam makes sure his father doesn’t read the letter.

It’s too much proof that Dean’s new relationship to his mate bears little resemblance to what King John would consider proper.

He must have taken the pen _right out of his hand_ , for crying out loud. And the King heavily implied that it was written either in Dean’s quarters or even in...

Sam hides it away in his desk, smiling to himself.

He doesn’t attribute the slow, careful changes in Hell’s policies over the next year exclusively to Dean; surely King Crowley has a sharp mind and knows how to use it.

But their economy soaring or the peace that prevails is not what’s most important to Sam.

No, the news Dean hinted at in his note manifests itself in Fall.

Dean is pregnant with his and Crowley’s first child.

Dad is obviously shocked at the development; Dean has been considered barren since his presentation.

But Sam, who knows just how much he has wished for his family of his own, is sincerely rejoicing with every new missive. By now, Dean has given up all pretence and writes as openly to him as he used to when they were apart during travels before his mating, showing that he’s gained his mate’s trust truly and utterly, and that no one would even dare to try opening his letters anymore.

**Biggest problem right now is keeping the mate from ordering everything for the child to be ready; I don’t want to tempt fate, despite everything seemingly going so well. Of course this has not deterred the dowager queen; she has already furnished a room in her castle for her second grandchild, and is steadfastly ignoring any advice that things might not turn out well.**

Despite Dean’s fears, there’s optimism in his letters Sam hasn’t heard in too long.

Bobby seems to think it will all turn well too.

Only their father is surprised when it does.

Dean is barely recovered from his lying in after birthing the crown prince when Crowley declares that he is to be addressed as King as well.

_I wish you could have seen Dean after the proclamation. But more than anything, I wish I could have seen your father’s face when you told him. I’m sorry if I’m once more lacking in respect; but you know me too well to bear me a grudge._

Not three months later, Dean, Crowley and their children (while he will never be heir to the throne, Gavin has officially been announced to be the King’s on – according to Bobby, Dean had a little more to do with that then he pretends to) come for a state visit.

“Sammy!” Dean exclaims as soon as he exits the carriage, little Henry in his arms.

“Dean!”

They hug, while Dean’s mate, who looks far more benign than Sam would ever have thought possible, looks on with a smile.

Before they are introduced, Sam murmurs, “You are happy, right?” just to make sure.

“Yeah, Sam” he replies, grinning brightly, “I’m happy”.


End file.
